


Twenty Random Facts About Percy Weasley

by MiraMira



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1000-3000 words, 20 Random Facts, Character Study, F/M, Family, Grief, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance, random facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's spent a great deal of his life trying to define who he is apart from his family.  But all the grand ambitions in the world don't change the most important fact of all: that they're a part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Random Facts About Percy Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Harry Potter Random Facts Fest](http://iulia-linnea.livejournal.com/619081.html), and recced at [The Golden Seeker](http://community.livejournal.com/thegoldenseeker/). (Warning: does contain some implied underage shenanigans, but nothing explicit.)

1\. Percy is the only one of Molly Weasley's children whose first word was "Mum," thereby earning himself a special place in her heart and setting himself up for years of taunting from his siblings.

2\. He's also the only one of his siblings who needs glasses, which has resulted in constant exclamations of "You look just like your father!" from both well- and not-so-well-meaning individuals. (Percy himself has always thought the resemblance is stronger in Ron, and eagerly awaits the day his brother starts using reading specs.)

3\. On occasion, Percy has tried charming his hair brown, but the effect never lasts more than five minutes.

4\. When he was nine, Percy made a list – _the_ List – of everything he wanted to accomplish in life and step-by-step instructions for achieving those goals. Every time he completed something, he crossed it off; every time he suffered a setback or learned some relevant piece of information, he edited the List accordingly. By the time he was twenty, it took up an entire roll of parchment.

5\. The Sorting Hat tried very hard to convince Percy that he belonged in Slytherin. They argued for a good two minutes until Percy declared he didn't care what the Hat decided: he was going to go sit with Bill and Charlie at the Gryffindor table, and that was that. The Hat laughed and said perhaps it should have considered Hufflepuff, before granting his wish.

6\. Contrary to appearances, Percy and Oliver Wood get along quite well. At least, they have since Percy realized Oliver didn't have enough interest in classwork to make prefect, and Oliver realized that Percy didn't intend to follow in his brothers' footsteps when it came to Quidditch.

7\. Percy was the first member of the family to whom Charlie came out of the closet, just before the latter left Hogwarts. He was flattered by this confidence, until Charlie implied he thought Percy might be gay, too. Immediately following their conversation, Percy added "Get a girlfriend" to the List.

8\. He spent the better part of the next year winnowing down potential candidates before settling on Sondra Macmillan. Just as he was preparing to move from Stage I (exchanging pleasantries between classes) to Stage II (compliments), Penelope Clearwater asked him out. He hasn't spoken to Sondra since.

9\. Percy and Penny were planning to do a good deal more than snog when Ginny interrupted them. The twins, thankfully, had better timing – though they did not fail to notice that Percy's tie was still unknotted when they burst into the couple's locked train compartment.

10\. They also did not fail to mention this fact to Mum and Dad. While Percy was genuinely pleased at having been named Head Boy, he would never have made such a big deal out of the badge if it hadn't put a stop to the endless – and highly embarrassing – "plug and socket safety" lectures.

11\. At the Yule Ball, Percy refused to dance with Penny (who was then Head Girl) because he didn't feel it would be appropriate. It was the first time they'd seen each other in months. They broke up shortly thereafter.

12\. Of course Percy knew something was wrong with Thicknesse; how could he not, after all those months of dealing with Crouch? But by that point, there was no one he felt he could trust without compromising their security and his own. All he could do was subtly try to pass information to his father through backchannels and hope for the best.

13\. The day before Percy "resigned" from the Ministry, a report crossed his desk listing Penelope Clearwater and her family as "persons of interest." That night, he burned the List.

14\. Percy regrets many of the harsh words exchanged the night he stormed out of the Burrow, but there is one statement he stands and will always stand by: that Dumbledore was every bit as capable of treating people like pawns as the Ministry, if not more so. He is reminded of this conviction every time he looks at Bill and George's scars, or catches sight of the conflicted expression that passes over Dad's face whenever someone calls little Al by his full name. It brings him no comfort.

15\. He does not blame Dumbledore for Fred's death. Some day, he hopes, he will be able to stop blaming himself.

16\. Percy will forever be grateful to Hermione for suggesting that he give grief counseling a try. Not because the sessions helped – they did, although he had to alter several key details in a way which made the counselor suspect he was somehow involved in Muggle organized crime – but because Audrey, the pretty receptionist who was never too busy to smile and make small talk when he came in, approached him after his last session and asked if he would be interested in dinner. He was.

17\. It took Percy six months to admit to Audrey that he was a wizard. He would have preferred at least a year, but Mum insisted on meeting the young lady who was taking up so much of his time. Fortunately, Audrey felt this made up for the disappointment that he wasn't part of the Mafia, and charmed Dad just by being herself. (Mum, of course, is convinced no one is good enough for her special boy.)

18\. Audrey, on the other hand, wouldn't allow Percy to meet her family until he offered to swear an Unbreakable Vow that he wouldn't let her mother run him off like her last three boyfriends. She needn't have worried: Lucille turned out to be the Muggle schoolteacher equivalent of Molly Weasley, and she and Percy get along splendidly. (Audrey's father, of course, believes no one is good enough for his little girl.)

19\. Rumor has it that Minister Shacklebolt plans to retire soon, and Percy is on the shortlist to replace him. He intends to accept the position if it is offered to him, but can't decide whether or not he wants it to be.

20\. George and Ron and…hell, pretty much the entire wizarding world (except for maybe Mum) find it hilarious that Percy's daughters have turned out to be the preeminent pranksters and troublemakers of their generation. But Percy will forgive his girls anything, for one simple reason: both of their first words were "Da-da."


End file.
